when others love
by HarunoSakura
Summary: i wrote this after a dream i had so if parts don't make sence blame it on the subconsious. a SusSuk love story, later some NarHin RR please my first posted story please be nice
1. Default Chapter

Background- Team 7 (all age 17 for now) are in battle, slowly winning, last group goes after Sakura, but Sasuke jumps in front of her taking the blows, Naruto and Kakashi finish the attackers out of rage energy while Sasuke drops to the ground and falls unconscious.   
  
Start -   
  
Sakura drops to her knees, not sure what she should do. Her hands cover her mouth stopping the screams. She stretches her hand closer and closer to Sasuke's neck, fingers trembling with fear at what she might find out. A second before she gets the chance to find out, Kakashi grabs her by the wrist, a silent warning to stop. Kakashi kneels before the body of Sasuke and starts performing random tests. Sakura shakily gets to her feet and turns to run, colliding with Naruto. Having her escape route from reality blocked off all she can do is sink to her knees and cry, cry her silent tears. Naruto regards her and pats her back before going over to Kakashi. Sakura hears a strain of words.  
  
*critical…body temperature dropping…needs shelter…*  
  
Sakura sits rigid for a second, thoughts flying s she speedily looks at her surroundings. She had thought that they looked familiar . She jumps to her feet. "Wait!" Both Kakashi and Naruto turn to Sakura puzzled. "My parents," scans the area "have a summer cottage close to here; we can use that!  
  
"How far?" Kakashi calmly refers, not wanting to get hopes up.  
  
"Close, not even two miles, right behind that tree line." Kakashi gathers Sasuke in his arms and gives Sakura a not to tell her to lead the way. Sakura gulps and prays to her God that she's right.  
  
Later that day -   
  
Kakashi comes out of the little cottage. "He's going to be ok, I hope, but I'm going to always need someone to stay with him." His eyes rested on Sakura. "Who will take the first shift?" Before anyone could move Sakura's hand was up and was already going towards the house. Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but Kakashi raised his hand and whispered "Careful Naruto. Sakura feels responsible, let her be." Naruto nodded silently before going to pitch his tent.   
  
"This is going to be a long day!"   
  
Days later inside the house -   
  
Kakashi stuck his head into the cottage to find Sakura holding Sasuke's hand tightly and sleeping with her head on the bed. Kakashi did what could only be assumed as a smile before walking in. He gently shook Sakura awake. "You deserve a break, go into the next room and get something to eat." Sakura stifled yawn, knowing there was no point in arguing with Kakashi, she stretched and went to the next room. Kakashi moved the chair to sit down, but the sudden movement and a slight noise caused Sasuke to open his eyes the first time in nearly 48 hours. Seeing Kakashi Sasuke relaxed and relieved the fighting tension left over form the battle. Kakashi started to explain to Sasuke what happened, but was interrupted by the drowsy unaware voice of Sasuke.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke was trying to sit up (unsuccessfully at that), but Kakashi stopped him and pushed him gently back down.   
  
"Sakura's fine, no harm came to her because of you." Kakashi worded his sentences carefully. Sasuke smiled, relaxed, and calmly laid himself back down.  
  
"Oh," a drunken appearance slides across his face (probably from being asleep for so long). "Good. I couldn't have handled it if something had happened to her." And with that Sasuke fell back to a sleep well needed. On the other side of the wall Sakura was leaning against the wall, every word heard. Not believing what she had heard. he does care! ran through her head over and over again. Sakura sank to the floor, food forgotten.   
  
Kakashi walks into the little kitchen and sees Sakura sitting at the table deep in thought. "Sakura?" she jumps.  
  
"Oh, Master Kakashi, you scared me!" He regards her answer, normally when people are frightened by simple things they know something they shouldn't, either that or their just chickens.  
  
"Naruto is taking over your spot. You have sometime off." Sakura opens her mouth as if to argue, but thinks better of it, and closes it soundly.  
  
"Alright, I'll leave for awhile then." Sakura grabs a bag that was resting by the nearby wall. Sakura walks quietly past Sasuke, looking sadly at him before exiting the room. Kakashi smiles, interesting…very interesting!  
  
  
  
Sakura walks slowly out of the house then motioned for Naruto to go in side. She waited until Naruto was inside before breaking into a run, with tears running down her face. She didn't stop until she reached her spot. Her spot was an area of piled rocks over looking the lake, her favorite spot, on the very top. Once she was comfortably on the top she sat to contemplate her raging thoughts. She pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on her knees. She remained that way for hours, all the while she was watched. 


	2. chapter 2

Back in the house -   
  
Naruto stared at the sleeping body of Sasuke. Kakashi walks into the room, regarding Naruto. "I'm going to the village nearby, to see about our attackers. Sakura is still out, you'll be alone for awhile, so behave!" Kakashi stares at the mock innocent face of Naruto before shutting the door and starting off. Naruto went to the window and watched until Kakashi was out of sight. He walked back to his chair and put his face close to Sasuke's ear and yelled, "WAKE UP!!!" Sasuke bolted upright, eyes full of moment shock before he noticed Naruto leaning in his chair watching Sasuke's reaction.  
  
"Why you incompetent idiot!" Sasuke shouted. Tries to get out of bed to hit Naruto, but his hand flies to his chest when a sudden flash of pain passes through him.  
  
"Lay back down, if you hurt yourself more, Kakashi will have my head." Naruto gently pushes Sasuke back down.  
  
"Why wake me up then?" Sasuke mummers with shallow breaths.  
  
"Only to comment on what a stupid bastard you are." Sasuke stares at Naruto. "What, you don't understand? Then let me explain." Naruto purposely stalls time by placing his hands together as if contemplating his thoughts. "You threw yourself in front of an attack that would have killed a weaker person." Naruto pauses to cough, remarkably his cough sounds outstandingly close to Sakura. "We all know you'll write it off as a (does finger quotations) "reaction", but lets face it, it wasn't!" Sasuke opens his mouth to argue but Naruto gets their first. "Do you know where Sakura is?"  
  
"No, until minuets ago I was sleeping." his voice rolling with sarcasm. "Why?"  
  
"She spent two days by your side. Praying and hoping that you'd make it. Not letting anyone take a shift until Kakashi forced her on a break about say, an hour and half ago. She told me to go in, and then on one has heard from her since. Do want to know where I think she went?"  
  
"Fine, tell me. Where do you think she went?"  
  
"I've no idea, but I know what she's doing."  
  
"And…"  
  
"Crying, she feels responsible, thinks its her fault that you almost died." Sasuke looks down at the floor feeling like a jerk for making Sakura cry. "And…" Sasuke looks at him. "she loves you. Whether you will admit it or not, you do too. I have feelings for her too (understatement of the year!), but I want her to be happy. And if that means you, fine, but if you ever hurt her…" Naruto his face close to Sasuke's. "I will personally see to it that you pay, and pay for a long time!" Naruto stands up, stretches and heads for the door, but turns first to Sasuke. "Sweet dreams!" With that he leaves and sits on the step outside the door waiting for either Kakashi or Sakura to come back.  
  
Sasuke stares at the door opened mouthed before lying uneasily back down. "Like I'm going to sleep after hearing that!"   
  
Somewhere in the nearby village -   
  
"They what?"  
  
"That's right, Mr. Kakashi, those thieves you brought in were members of the notorious clan Estrige. After you left each of them bit down on a bead of pure cyanide. They committed suicide, so they wouldn't have to answer to their leader." Kakashi sat down heavily into the chair next to the jail warren's desk. "I'm curious though, do you have any reason that they might have attacked your group?" Kakashi pressed his fingers together in a thinking position.  
  
"None, unless…" he rummages through the bag on his hip and came out with a picture. "do any of these kids mean anything to you?" The picture shows Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all together. The warren regards the picture carefully before replying.  
  
"The one in the middle, the girl, who is she?" Without looking Kakashi knew who he was talking about (or so he thought), and was slightly confused.  
  
"That's Naruto, but just because he's weird doesn't give you the right to call him a girl."  
  
"The pink haired one?"   
  
"What?" Kakashi quickly looks at his picture again and scratched his head I could have sworn that Naruto was in the middle, not Sakura. "Ok, then that's Sakura. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"She looks nearly identical to the Goddess that clan Estrige worship. A blood thirsty God she is though. Their prophecies believes that an image of their beloved Goddess will walk again. And when she does, they must find her, rape her, then sacrifice her by cutting her up an inch at a time, then burning the remains and then have the whole village eat the ash." The warren notices Kakashi's repulsed look. "They've done it three times to some poor unfortunate girls, but their God is not happy yet." draws himself closer to Kakashi. "If you want you little "Sakura" here to live I suggest you get her out of here!"  
  
Kakashi stands up. "Thank you for your advice, but that won't be necessary. Sakura was killed in battle three years ago." He turns to leave. "Just in case anyone asks." He winks and leaves the building and the warren confused.  
  
The woods on the way back to camp -   
  
Sakura got bored just sitting all alone so she decided to head back to the camp. Once she found the clearing she found Naruto sleeping, and Sasuke setting up his bedroll and belongings. She ran over to him. "Sasuke? What are you doing? You should be sleeping. You should be in the cabin." She tried to user him into the cabin, but he stopped her with a half smile.  
  
"Kakashi said that I should sleep outside. The fresh air will help me heal."  
  
"You on the other hand," Kakashi walks out of the cabin with the rest of Sasuke's stuff. "should stay in the cabin until we leave." He puts down Sasuke's things and stretches.   
  
"But why?" asks Sakura, still not getting the reason.  
  
"The "thieves" we fought were after you. They wish to sacrifice you to their God in a way that's too repulsive for your ears." Turning to Sakura. "Compliments of the warren." Getting serious. "So you are to remain in the cabin until we break camp. Then you will be in disguise. I told the warren you died three years ago in case anyone came asking." Kakashi turns to leave.  
  
"But sir, what happened to them?" he freezes.  
  
"All three of them committed suicide." His back still to her.  
  
"But if their all gone, how can I be in danger from them?"  
  
"The were only a small number of the huge clan Estrige." Turns back to Sakura. "Your orders are to remain in the cabin until further notice." he points to the cabin. "Now move!" Sakura drops her head and shuts the door on her life.  
  
Somewhere unknown -   
  
"Yes my lord, the girl lives, all we have to do is seize the moment!"  
  
"Very well, tomorrow, we will attack!"  
  
"Very good my lord. I'll go and address the soldiers."  
  
"No."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Address the entire village."  
  
"The entire village my lord?"  
  
"Yes, there will be no screw ups this time!"  
  
"Of course my Lord, I'll leave now."  
  
"Lets see you get away this time, my pretty!" 


	3. chapter 3

Sometime late that night -   
  
Sakura bolted upright, hands at her sides. Why did she wake up? The dream, what was it about. Even as she though the dream slips through her grasping fingers. She strained her ears and caught a strain of music from a wooden flute. She quietly got out of bed and wrapped a coat around herself before sneaking out of the cabin into the woods following the music. Finally she came to her spot. And there, sitting on the top of the rocks was Sasuke; bandages still around his leg and around his wrists under his usual cuffs. Staring out at the lake playing what looked like a flute carved out of wood, and worn with love, near the end of the flute were tied up with some trailing ribbons. Sakura stayed hidden for awhile longer listening to Sasuke play a haunting and sad tune, but all the same she found her self drawn to it. Sasuke finishes playing and just looks at the lake in deep thought. Sakura walks out of the woods. "That was beautiful what was it called?" Sasuke spun around to see Sakura already half way up the rocks. Once she was comfortably sitting next to him he answered.  
  
"Its called Sadness and Sorrow." (to hear the song, go to narutofan.com and go to music downloads and its number eight. Really pretty.) He looks at Sakura. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back at the cabin?"  
  
Sakura looks down. "well, yes, but I couldn't sleep so I followed the music I heard. Where did you get that instrument anyways?" Sasuke stared at the flute in his hands.  
  
"My mother was teaching me to play it before the attack. Its all I have left, it was broken in the attack though." He held up the flute and showed why the ribbons were there. "I taught myself how to play afterwards. It's a reminder." Sakura wished at once she hadn't said anything. She turned to talk to Sasuke just as he turned to talk to her. And their lips met. Sakura was shocked but she didn't want to let go. It felt right to her, but then she remembered Sasuke and she broke away. She stared blushing before carefully turning to him.  
  
"Did you feel it?" Then something snapped in her. Tears were coming and she couldn't stop them. "No, of course you didn't, I have to go, good-bye." She was already climbing down the rocks and running into the woods, leaving a flabbergasted Sasuke with his arm outstretched.  
  
"But I did!" Sasuke stared at his flute and with a grim determination on his face he carefully went down the rocks, and ran as fast as he could (still injured) after Sakura.  
  
Back in the cabin -   
  
The minute Sakura had reached her cabin again she had flung herself on her bed and was crying. After about ten minutes a knock came to her door. Sure that it was Kakashi ready to give her a lecture about not leaving the cabin she took her time getting to the door. The minute she opened it she found Sasuke there, and before she could speak he kissed her. And whispered two words, and they were the only words Sakura needed to hear.  
  
"I did!" and with that Sasuke kissed her again, this time Sakura kissed back, with passion. Sakura allowed herself to be walked back into the cabin and she shut the door behind them. And for the first time in a long while, both of them belonged to someone who cared, and then they began! 


	4. chapter 4

A few hours later -   
  
Sasuke lay besides Sakura who was wrapped in his arms, calm and unafraid of him, a first in Sasuke's life. However there was one thing he needed to know. "Sakura?" Sakura turned and looked at Sasuke half awake.  
  
"Hmm?…" Sasuke held her close.  
  
"I love you." Sakura's tired face lit up. She raised her hand to his face.  
  
"I love you too." She stared into his eyes and Sasuke knew. As she drifted off to sleep, Sasuke studied her. Wanting to remember every detail. Even the tiniest one, seeing as to it that this be his last time with someone he loved…  
  
  
  
After Sakura's asleep -   
  
Sasuke carefully got out of bed, as to not wake Sakura. He silently got dressed, and grabbed only the few things he needed; his shurikens, and a small medical kit (just in case). He took out his flute and then looked at the sleeping figure of Sakura. He sighed and placed the flute at her side. He could only hope that this would be what would reminder of him, not anything else. If all went according to plan, they will never know what happen to me. He crept silently to the door. With one last look at Sakura he crept outside. The last thing he did though before leaving camp, was steal a scroll form Kakashi vest. This wasn't just any scroll, this was one not even Kakashi had used yet. It was one that the person could only use if they were willing to die to protect the person of heart. And Sasuke was ready, so he started off.  
  
  
  
Some ways down the path -   
  
Now, if I could only find out where they are… A flash of red passed though his eyes, as the sharigan lit up in the moment of need. The hidden camp within the trees was now visible to him. He saw the people forming ranks, everyone from youngest of child to oldest of the elders. Sasuke took one last deep breath before walking into the trees. This is it! He looked at the falling moon. I am so so sorry Sakura. Maybe someday you will forgive me! By time he reached the village he was ready. Please let me be right. He walked right to a clearing in front of the clan, looked them all down and was ready.  
  
Back with Sakura -   
  
Sakura woke with a start and scanned the area around her. What was going on? She felt as if something, someone was missing but she couldn't place it. Why was she bare? And why was Sasuke's flute lying right here….As Sakura went to touch it all her memories jolted back to here in painful flashes. She didn't feel good, not good at all. And it had nothing to do with Sasuke missing. As her mind raced one hand was asininely rubbing her stomach. Where would have Sasuke gone? She looked down at the set of bruises she received from their last battle and understood. Sasuke must have know something no one else did. She looked around and noted the sun rising. Their attacking today! She jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. To her she felt a new wait upon her, what it was she didn't know, but she did know that what ever it was, it shouldn't be now. She snuck out of the cabin and followed the still damp footprints of Sasuke. These brought her up to the tree line. She closed her eyes, and did something she'd never done before. She let her heart instead of her mind, lead the way!.  
  
Back with Sasuke -   
  
Sasuke walked over and pushed a glass statue of their God over. It fell and broke into thousands of pieces. Well, at least I got their attention. Now all eyes were on him. Sasuke stood tall and proud with a grim determination for his final act!  
  
____________________________________________________________________   
  
Thanks to everyone who Reviewed. I love hearing from everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this and sorry about it being so short this time. 


	5. chapter 5

In the village square -   
  
Sasuke took one last breath before starting. "All of you,…have or are putting someone who means more to me then myself in danger." He looks at the crowd. "And I just can't let that happen!" The crowd begins to mummer. I'm sorry Sakura, it had to be done. Sasuke thought to himself. He takes out the small scroll that he stole from Kakashi. He presses it gently against his lips. I love you Sakura! He holds the scroll against his heart and conjures up his happiest moment alive. His eyes flash open. The villagers know something bad is going to happen to them, but they can't stop watching the youth laminating with power.   
  
Back in the woods with Sakura -   
  
Sakura was now running through the woods spotting everything from the way the branches of the trees were bent to the footprints in the grass. Anything that might get her closer to Sasuke. She sees a light in the distance. Once she gets closer, she sees the village and Sasuke in the front talking.  
  
Back to Sasuke -   
  
This is it! Sasuke throws the scroll into the air. " I am the sacrifice, only now can I save her. Only those who hearts know innocent love will be spared I give my life to save!! Fire dragons, protector of heart!" The scroll explodes into twin dragons, fiery and red, one out of each side. They dive into the people's chests and searches their heart. If known love is there the person lives, if not, they die. Not one person in the village was spared. The dragons unite in the center and make their way back to Sasuke to claim their sacrifice. Sasuke closed his eyes and spread his arms, awaiting his fate. It was only at the last minute that he saw her. Sakura, running and taking his spot in front of the dragons. "NOOO!!" Sasuke yelled as he saw Sakura taking the complete force of the fire. The dragons disappeared and Sakura sank to the ground into Sasuke's arms. Sakura's face now covered in ash, eyes flickering, and she smiles faintly at Sasuke. "Why, why Sakura? Why did you do it? Why didn't you let me take it?" He brings her up close and cries, just cries. And then he feels something….   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, I am really sorry about how short this chapter is, but I am leaving a decision to the fans, does Sakura die or live? I am leaving it up to you. So R/R and tell me what u think. Ciao, Oyasumi, Au revoir, and Good night! 


	6. chapter 6

it's the feel of faint breath against his neck. Sakura lives! Sasuke quickly lays her down and searches for his first aid kit.  
  
"Looking for this?" Sasuke looked down to see Sakura, eyes barely open, and breathing labouredly. She smiles faintly at him.  
  
"Where'd you find this?" Sasuke takes the first aid kit, and looks for something, anything that might help. Sakura smiles at Sasuke.  
  
"I found it on the path, thought that it might come in handy." Sakura tries to take a deep breath, and ends up in a fit of coughing. Sasuke rests her head on his lap.  
  
"Why'd you do it? Why? You should have never gotten hurt for me. I'm not worth it, I'm…" Stops mid sentence when Sakura, as weak as she is, slaps him.  
  
"I don't want to ever hear you say that again. I love you, and that's not going to change! You are the most important person in my life!" Stops and kisses him soundly on the lips, and winces as she lowers herself back to the ground. Sasuke eyes are starting to water. He moves his hand to wipe them, but Sakura stops him.  
  
"I've never in my life had anyone tell me that before," leans down close, and kisses her forehead, "I love you too!" he whispers to the nearly unconscious Sakura. She smiles and places her hand on his face like a lost lover.  
  
"Thank you!" And she closes her eyes. Sasuke in fear tries to keep her awake.   
  
"Wait, wait Sakura!" Her eyes open slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Sasuke picks her up. And starts turning in every direction.  
  
"You have to stay awake, tell me, how did you survive?" He finds his path and starts in a run to find anyone who could help her.  
  
"I, I,…" Sakura is struggling. "I can't die," looks at Sasuke lovingly, but looks quite out of it. "it called for a sacrifice, it didn't say what kind. Besides I have the power of two who now love me." pulls Sasuke's ear close as if to tell a secret, "you keep me living!" with that she starts giggling, clearly out of the area of reasonable thinking. Sasuke stops for a second, not quite sure what to make out of what she's said, so decides to press on and ignore it, especially since she was one-not quite with it, and two-she was holding up one finger when she spoke of two.  
  
"Sure, ok, I see," Nearly at the tree line. Sakura is falling under again. "Come on, stay awake, just a little longer," Sasuke sees people at the tree line. Now when a person does a complicated spell like that, it takes something out of you, Sakura wasn't the only one fighting consciousness. Sasuke sees Kakashi, or at least he thinks it is, and sinks to his knees, carefully lays Sakura out. "Help her…" and then everything went dark.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
How's that for a chapter eh? Don't you just hate cliffhangers? R/R please, tell me what you think, whether you were expecting more, or it was great the way it was, I want every kind of review. Oh, for my faithful reader Wormkaizer, Naru/Hin is coming up. Thank you for reading. If anyone has any ideas for the story, I'd be glad to hear them.  
  
Thanks to Wormkaizer and OoOshortayoOo for posting ideas. 


	7. chapter 7

I am so so so so so sorry for not posting for so long. Heres a new post. There some hinting to future stuff, if you figure it out, you can R/R or e-mail it to me. The offer still stands for any ideas you have for the story, till next time, Pease out and Mata,   
  
your loving author,   
  
Sammy  
  
Some village with people -   
  
Sasuke eyes start to flicker and wake up, only to find the scariest thing to find when you first wake up. Naruto's face inches from yours waiting for you to wake up. Sasuke's body shakes in sudden shock as Naruto starts laughing, and calls over. "Hinata, one of your patients is awake. Your better see to him." Now as Naruto passes the shy Hinata, Sasuke sees something that makes him question how long he has been out. It was just a touch, so small on the arm, and smile so brief it was hard to see, but Sasuke caught it. But not certain to what it meant. Hinata starts to take his temperature and checks his cuts. And in her timid voice she speaks.  
  
"I'm not quite an expert at this, so I'm going to have to ask Kakashi to look at these cuts, but I think their healing quite well." She turns to leave and call Kakashi over, but Sasuke grabs her arm.  
  
"Wait, could you answer a few of my questions?" Hinata pauses. Kakashi was quite stern on the fact of letting him yell at Sasuke for his stupidity. But what harm could a few little questions do? She nods. Sasuke sighs. "Ok, one - Is Sakura ok?" Hinata smiles.  
  
"Figures that would be the first question you'd ask. She is fine. She woke up sooner then you did. And is currently getting talked to by Master Kakashi." Sasuke grimaces.  
  
"Alright, next question. How long have I been out?" Hinata cannot help but laugh at Sasuke's face, he looks so lost.  
  
"You've been out for nearly 20 hours. Sakura was out for only 15. You must really like your sleep." Sasuke nods, but his face is serious.  
  
"Fine the, last question, in all seriousness," he looks at Hinata. "how bad is Kakashi going to beat me?" Hinata shutters at this one.  
  
"He was pretty mad. But I guess your going to have to see then, aren't you?" And before Sasuke could answer another question, Hinata was out the door. And Sasuke slumped back on to his pillow, and awaited his doom.  
  
Somewhere else -  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know, but it isn't a bad thing."  
  
"No, no. Of course not. I just can't believe it happened. I mean look at all that's happened in the last couple of days. And then you…."  
  
"I know, and then…"  
  
"I don't know what to say…"  
  
"Don't say anything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no words are needed!"  
  
With Kakashi and Sakura -   
  
Sakura is looking down at the ground and Kakashi is pacing and glaring at her. I CANNOT BELIEVED THIS KIDS COULD BE SO DUMB!!!!!!!!! He thinks silently to himself. Why, WHY did I get stuck with this group? He sits down in a chair and looks straight at Sakura. Although she had been awake for nearly 5 hours, Kakashi had not allowed her to leave her bed. He puts his fingertips together and places against his forehead. "I don't know where to begin…." Sakura gulps, and awaits her punishment. "Not only did you put yourself in danger but so did Sasuke. You disobeyed my orders, you nearly got yourself killed, you didn't listen to any of my rules, you nearly got yourself killed, you were under direct orders to stay hidden, not to throw yourself in front of an attack, did I mention that you nearly got yourself killed?" Kakashi starts to pace again, muttering words and if printed would have to be censored. And Sakura, for some reason is incredibly sensitive at the time, starts to cry a little. Making Kakashi feel incredibly cruel. So he sits back down. "Look Sakura, I don't know what were going to do. It wasn't for the coincidence that cell 8 was residing in the village, we would have had no place to put you and Sasuke, but lucky for you, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are sharing a room, as well as Hyuga Hinata is sharing a room with her cell leader Master Kurenai. If it wasn't for their generosity and Hinata's compassion, both you and Sasuke would probably be dead. Do you understand?" Although tears are still flowing down her face, Sakura nods. Kakashi sits on the bed besides her. "Although this is probably wrong to do, but Sakura I am letting both you and Sasuke stay in the cell, although you both should be cast out over that little act you just did." Kakashi sighs, and puts a arm around Sakura and gives her a kind hug. "Everything will be find, just hang in their, ok?" Kakashi gets up, and pats her on the head before turning and walking out the door, leaving Sakura to wonder why she broke down so suddenly. 


	8. chapter 8

I am a cruel author who deserves to be shot for what I put my readers though. I am so sorry that I haven't updated more recently. Although you've all probably stopped reading my story, I'm going to post anyways, just in case there's some one out there who still reads my work. Once again I am so sorry. We left off with Sakura doing a self analysis on herself wondering about many things, Kakashi going off to grind it into Sasuke, and two people talking alone (if you've guessed either what was wrong with Sakura or who the two people were write to me and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong). Enjoy the rest of your story.  
  
With Sasuke - Sasuke had long gotten dressed and was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Kakashi to come in. He had was about to lay back down when Kakashi came into his room and took a seat across from him. Unlike his little façade he had put up with Sakura, here he just sat and looked Sasuke straight in the eye and remained silent. To Sasuke, this was worst punishment then having to put up with his yelling. Kakashi wanted to see him crack. The remained that way, eyes locked, just waiting for the first one to break, for at least an hour before it happened. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he stood up suddenly. "That is enough, just say it!! I was a stupid idiot, I'm being kicked out of the cell, I'm a disgrace, Hinta was wrong and Sakura is really dead…" Kakashi let Sasuke continue his rampage for another couple minutes, letting him unleash every thing that was in his head before he interrupted.  
"Only one thing you said has been true." Sasuke who froze, hands still thrown up in the air, in mid pace, facing the wall, spun around to face Kakashi.  
"You don't mean…" He could bring himself to say it. She couldn't be, she just couldn't. Kakashi couldn't help up roll his eyes and sigh at this remark, here Sasuke was supposed to be the quick one. "No, I was going to agree with you saying that you were a stupid baka. While you deserve to be kicked out of the cell, I am allowing both you and Sakura to remain." Kakashi raised his had to stop Sasuke from talking, he still had a many things to say. "You'll have to wait until I'm done talking before questions and answers period." Sasuke slumped down on his bed, looking foolishly like an insolent child waiting for his punishment. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. While being only 17 right now, he was behaving more like a child then he had ever acted in his life. Frankly it was a nice thing to see. While Sasuke had been stripped of his youth at too young an age, here he was finally acting his age, no the age that he had portrayed until recently. Sakura had changed him, as had he her. Whether it was a good thing was left of be decided. Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "You do know your going to be punished, do you not?" Sasuke nodded. Well at least while his rational thinking was on the fritz, his common sense was still alive. "While I have a most horrid punishment aligned for you, It'll have to wait until you heal. Until then Naruto will be your constant punishment, I mean companion. Or perhaps I do mean punishment, he's been into a annoyingly happy funk." Kakashi rubbed his chin, and with a twinkle in his eye, added, "I wonder why?" and with that tried to leave, shaking with suppressed laughter, hoping one of the children would pick up the hint. However his exit was not to be so soon, Sasuke had one more question.  
"Master Kakashi," Sasuke raised, and did a formal bow, one to show gratitude. "I just want to say thank you, for bringing Sakura and I out of the forest line and into the town." Kakashi slowly reeled around. "I did no such thing…"  
  
Somewhere else - "Do they know?" "I don't think so" "They'll have to find out sooner or later." "Lets try for latter, I'm not ready yet." "The secret…do you promise?" "I promise!"  
  
Back with Sakura - Sakura was pacing her room now, unsure what was happening in the day. Hinta had looked after her until Kakashi had arrived, Naruto had kept her company after he left. All the while both seemed very uncharacteristic of their beings. Hinta had spoken more then 5 words in a sentence, and had spoke more then one sentence without skinning away or becoming shy. She had answered her question with out thought. She was really … happy. Naruto on the other hand, was unnaturally, well, just unnaturally Naruto. He kept his bravo to a minimum, and was oddly kind. Not the normal kind, I want something, or your going to get it kind, but just … nice. Sakura was starting to see people in a different way. Well not different completely, but more at peace with themselves the she had seen in a while. They actually had started to show what they should be like. What is in their souls, not just whats on the surface, but what is deep down, beyond the skin, the blood, the organs, at the base, at the heart. Sakura lay back down. Kakashi had gone to see Sasuke, now that he was awake. Once he was done, Sakura decided that they needed to talk. What they did the night before, what happened in the forest, what his feelings were for her, what was between them. Yes, they really needed to talk. She needed to know, she just did. She rolled over onto her stomach. Big mistake, she immediately got a pain in her stomach, she rolled back over. What was the matter with her? Oh well, she probably just got hit in the stomach the night before, but still, Sakura couldn't get a feeling that she was missing something. Something very important…. 


End file.
